


Mer Miracles

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: Month Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Female Nooroo, Gen, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Happy Nooroo (Miraculous Ladybug), Human Lila, Kwami & Miraculous Lore, MerMay, Mermaid Lila, Miraculous Holder Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Miraculous Holder Sabrina Raincomprix, Original Kwamis, Starfish - Freeform, Time Shenanigans, Warrior Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: MerMay prompts in the Miraculous world.I do not own the characters of Miraculous just the changes I've made to them.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Rose Lavillant, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & André Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Chris Lahiffe & Sandboy & Ella Césaire & Etta Césaire & Manon Chamack, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Ivan Bruel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Lila Rossi & Kagami Tsurugi, Lila Rossi & Original Kwami Character(s), Lila Rossi & Théo Barbeau, Lê Chiến Kim & Kaalki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi, Master Fu/Marianne Lenoir, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim, Mylène Haprèle & August, Mylène Haprèle & Mullo, Mylène Haprèle & Orikko & Longg, Nino Lahiffe & Wayzz, Nooroo & Juleka Couffaine, Plagg & Orikko & Ziggy, Sabrina Raincomprix & Plagg, XY & Jalil Kubdel, Xuppu & Pollen & Sass
Series: Month Prompt Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771858
Kudos: 13





	1. Celebrations.

**Author's Note:**

> My first published Miraculous fanfic... I hope you enjoy it!  
> Also, yes, I realize it's a day late, but I had a hard time shifting to mermaid similes and the like. Not to mention the prompts are actually for sketching, but oh well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Celebrations.

Swimming around her room, Chloe ran a hand over her gold and black scales with a deep breath. It had been five seasons since she had been told that she would become the chieftess of her merclan and only a three since the final fight.

A knock at her door had her turning from her mirror. "Come in!"

The door opened and her father appeared, his gray-blue tail shimmering beneath her bioluminescent algae lights. "Are you ready?" He asked, face warm as he swam closer and adjusted her chieftess crown upon her curls.

She grinned despite the wriggling anemone in her stomach. "As much as I can be." Chloe accepted his arm and took up her spear, a long golden rod with kelp and coral flowers engraved on it. Three sharp tips stuck out of the top. "Are you ready?"

He laughed loudly as he lead her from her rooms and to the castle's balcony. "As much as I can be," he echoed her. "Chloe... I'm so proud of you."

From bullying those in her year group to playing double agent with Hawk Shark and his merry band of plankton, she knew just how far she had come along. And now, being 21 springs, Chloe was going to perform not just her coronation but her first announcement since the defeat of Hawk Shark.

"Thank you," she whispered then blinked rapidly and looked up. "Ugh, dad! Don't make me cry, Juleka will be so upset my makeup is ruined!"

They reached the balcony and Andre released her to go ahead, beaming. "Mers of Miracula, these past years have been hard. From Stonesinker to Miracle Queen, but we have endured! We have thrived! And most of all, our people have prevailed over the dark and have received peace! With peace comes a new chieftess... my daughter, the pearl of my heart, Chloe!" 

Chloe swam forward as cheers escaped those who had been at her side during the final fight with Hawk Shark and her eyes locked briefly with aquamarine eyes. They bolstered her better than anything ever would.

"My people... my family... my friends. I cannot believe the path we have trailed along these years, some of it being too out of the seas to have gone through, but we have. Friends and families any one of us know have been akumatized... but not with only recompensations. We have the reward of understanding each other in ways that only those who were survivors of Hawk Shark and for that, we will thrive better than we have in eons. But let's deal with that later... and celebrate the now loose hold of Hawk Moth! Please, enjoy the festivities in honor of the Miraculous team and their long fought war!"

A roar of excitement left her people and Chloe beamed as they all began to free themselves completely from Hawk Shark. She had never felt happier and she dove from the balcony and to her team, colliding into them with a cheer as she thrust her trident up and golden sparks flew from the tips. Other colors soon joined in and she basked in the celebrations with her loved ones.


	2. Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Warrior.

The spears collided with a clang and Adrien laughed despite himself as Rose bounced off her pink tail from the collision and sent sand flying up in the water when she landed in the sand of the practice arena. He flicked his black tinged green tail and held out a hand. "You okay, Rose?"

She pouted at his smile, accepting his hand, then grinned. His brows shot up as she jerked him closer and twisted just so until the point of her spear touched his throat. "Would you like some spear with your glitteriness?"

Another laugh escaped him and he dropped his spear. "I concede, my not quite damsel. You've gotten stronger," he observed as she released his wrist.

"Did I bruise you?" She asked, with a quick tail flick and cradling his arm in a tiny palm.

"You know warriors have had worse," he reminded her and grinned just a bit ferally. "Plagg's been teaching me some tricks."

She giggled and patted his arm. "Just be careful. Mari and Tikki will be upset if they have to heal you again."

His nose wrinkled. "Same with you. Juleka will have Anarka give me a chiding if I push you too much."

Rose pouted at the reminder. "I just want Juleka to be safe when she goes into the deep. She keeps trying to get a red lionfish."

"A red lionfish?" Adrien echoed then hummed. "I think I'll teach you about human lobster cages. That would let Juleka be safe if she gets one. The openings would probably need to be different though."

Rose threw herself at him. "Teach me your ways, o teacher!"

"Soon. But first, we're going to have another spar." She wailed and he beamed at her brightly. "Hurry before we can't do anything else for the night."

"You're so mean!"

"Only for you, little warrior in the making."


	3. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Sunset.

The waves lapped at the shoreline, water almost glowing beneath the starburst of colors. From warm yellows to gentle oranges to lavish reds, they all drew streaks against the small cover's surface like a painter and created an ethereal scene. Clouds in the sky did nothing to distort the otherworldliness, accenting it with their own hues.

Seagulls flew low above the waves, plunge-diving to get the last meal of the day before settling for the night. Their cries filled the air as they flew past the rocks hiding the cove and away to their nests, the wind whistling its goodbye to the birds for the night. Crustaceans, those lucky enough to survive the seagull pickings, skittered to and fro among the rocks, sand, and ocean. Waves picked up those caught in the ripples and took them under until some time passed. 

And on one rock, stuck kissing both and sea, sat a merman. Brown scaled tail leading to black as it twitched idly from its owner's thoughtfulness. His long brown hair had been wrangled into a bun and his matching brown eyes were peering at a stone tablet and a tiny chisel. Engraved into the tablet were spirals circling the newest chieftess in her Queen Stripey alter ego, her trident in hand and crown upon her curls. It would be the first artwork of their chieftess, no matter how small.

He did not notice the human girl until she was within touching distance, fingertips brushing his bare shoulder and he nearly screamed, chisel used as a warning when he spun on the rock, nearly falling from it. His eyes went wide when they landed on the human girl.

She did not seem to care about his impending panic. "Oh. Merpeople really are real…" Theo shifted like he was about to dive and she caught his arm, olive green eyes wide. "Wait, don't leave! I have an important question. Please!"

"I'm not going to become a-a pet!" He snapped out, having heard stories from the elderly members of the clan.

The girl dropped his arm, eyes horrified. "I just wanted to know if you would talk with me!" She cried.

Theo's guard faltered. "What?"

The girl faltered herself, blushing as she released his arm. "I just-" She stopped and breathed in deeply then looked up, olive eyes intense. "Is magic real? I'm only asking because a couple months-" at his confused stare she clarified "-moons ago and the sea lit up in multiple colors, mainly red. So?"

"It is," he answered after a long moment, mind racing. Theo would need to tell the chieftess and the Miraculous team about that.

A small, relieved sigh left the girl and she moved to step out of the water. "Thank you," she said, wry. "I'm glad to see I wasn't going crazy. You should take care by the taller cliffs, fishermen have been going there with their boats for fishing."

With that warning, the girl gave him one last, long memorizing look then turned away to vanish up the beach steps. The light of the sunset hit her back and for just a brief moment, her human shadow seemed to turn to that of a mermaid's shadow.


	4. StarWars-with a twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: StarWars with a twist.

Chris sighed as he dropped against a rock, slouching over it like a merboy blanket. The newly turned fourteen winters boy had, somehow, been convinced to join his small group of friends to join them on an outing. An outing he was regretting.

Twisting his head to the side, Chris raised a brow. "Who do you think is going to throw the first punch?"

Henry smiled a little, pushing a strand of raven black hair behind an ear. His tail was moving lazily from side to side. "Probably Manon. She's been really excited to find a special starfish for her collection."

"True." Chris straightened and sat on the rock properly. He began digging through his bag of shells. "I wonder if Mari or Juleka want any of these."

"Juleka might want some of the pink ones for Rose," Henry pointed out. "I think-and this is just a guess!-but I think she might be planning to propose."

Chris stared briefly at Henry. "I'll give her the pink and purple shells, then. Maybe the green ones to Mari."

They were distracted by arguing, turning to watch Manon as she argued fiercely with Etta and Ella. The three had starfishes in their hands. Etta's teal tail was lashing furiously in the water, Ella's pink tail unnaturally still. That was one way to tell the difference between the two, Etta being more hot with her anger and Ella more cold. Manson's magenta tail was swishing rapidly, the youngest girl always moving and quick to rile up.

He shared a wary look with Henry.

In Etta's hands were a few orange starfish. In Ella's were yellow-green ones. And in Manon's were red-white ones.

It was only a short moment where the girls paused then turned on the two unfortunate boys with eyes of a bull shark.

They didn't wait to find out-the boys turned tail and fled back to Miracula for safety. 

"Chris! Henry!" Manon shrieked. "Get back here and judge our starfish!"

"No!" They shrieked back, flipping their tails even faster. The last time they had been pulled into an argument, the twins had been akumatized into Sapotis-Chris was still finding glitter in his room despite the Miraculous Cure having been cast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were expecting a StarWars AU of this Mer AU, I'm sorry. My StarWars knowledge is limited and I wanted to write people arguing over pretty starfish.


	5. Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5: Royalty

Xuppu cackled quietly to himself as he darted from the mer palace's throne room, Chloe's angry hollers far behind as he went intangible and through walls. Serves the chieftess right for keeping Pollen away.

"Why must you treat me like a doll, Xuppu?' Said bee kwami asked tiredly as he towed her off.

"'Cuz you're my Queen Bee, Pollen! And I'd be a horrible Monkey King without a queen at my side!" The monkey slid to a stop in the rafters above the palace kitchen. "'Sides, Fu and Max have made a couple wards to keep Nooroo and Duusu safe, so she doesn't need you 24/7."

Pollen gave him a fondly exasperated look; he preened when he noticed. "I guess I could be away for an hour... but I want water wheels."

He froze, smile dropping in his horror. "WHAT?!" He nearly shrieked and she gave him a sweet smile. 

"I want some water wheels to play with, maybe some cabomba and yellow floating hearts or even hyacinths to make a nest for. But I'd really like some water wheels." Her blue eyes turned to him and he melted beneath their pleading. "Won't you get me some, Xuppu?"

"Of course, my queen!" Xuppu all but swooned. "I'll get them right now!"

With a flash, Xuppu was gone and racing to the palace gardens.

■■■■■

"You what?" Sass asked flatly, looking up and away from where he was untangling Chloe's many necklaces, something he had insisted on when he had seen her messy jewelry chest.

"I sent Xuppu after water wheels, cabomba, yellow floating hearts, and hyacinths," Pollen answered easily, sipping at her seaweed juice.

"Aren't we two small to play with water wheels?" Sass asked, puzzled.

She merely smiled and continued sipping at her drink.

■■■■■

"Ahhhhhh!" Came a high pitched scream and Chloe paused in her hunting, floating to a window overlooking the gardens. She smirked upon seeing the source of the screaming. "Ahhhhh!"

Xuppu was flying in circles above the gardens, a water wheel attached to his backside.

"Someone, help me! It eating my tail! Ahhhhhh!"

She would give it a while before rescuing him. Honestly, if he wanted to hang out with Pollen he should have just said so. 


	6. Tsunami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6: Tsunami.

"Plagg."

The cat kwami whistled innocently to himself as he sorted out his manatee cheeses-Plagg especially liked his Camembert cheese, it gave him life!

"Plagg."

He would put the brie on the left, letting the Camembert cheese take its rightful spot in the middle of the cheese shrine. Ooh. He should find some of that rare kelp, it went really good with Camembert!

_"Plagg Agreste-Dupain-Cheng. If you don't look at me right this instant, I'm having Kagami give your cheese to the jellyfish."_

Plagg gasped, latching onto his cheese in horror and turned to look at Sabrina. "How could you say something so terrible?! ... and I'm not their kid, I don't even _have_ a last name!"

She ignored his words, sea green eyes furious as she looked him with her light brown tail lashing furiously. "Plagg," Sabrina said firmly and he gazed at her, attempting his kitten eyes that usually worked on Rose and Mylene. They failed him. "Did you did you not break the Eiffel Barrier and cause a submarine landslide to happen?"

"Er..." Plagg tried to come up with an excuse but fell short. "I saw something shiny beneath it! Besides, it's not like it squished anyone or anything important and Tikki fixed it!"

"Nathaniel and Marc were having their wedding rehearsal there," she informed him, eyes cool. Uh oh.

"Oh," he finally got out bleakly.

Sabrina stared at him then spoke over her shoulders. "He's all yours... Ziggy, Orikko."

The two kwamis rose above both of her shoulders, eyes, horns, and beak gleaming ominously and both let out menacing bleats and clucks respectively.

"Thanks for the present, Sabrina! We'll treat him well!" Orikko cooed, wagging his tail feathers happily.

"I wonder what we should start with," Ziggy murmured, touching her hooves together and Plagg's fur bristled.

He was **_NOT_** letting them touch his cheese!

Voice at the top of his lungs, he yowled for his mer counterpart as he bolted from his room in the palace. "Adrieeeeeen!"

"Plagg!" Orikko crowed from behind. "Get back here and take your punishment like a man!"

"No!" Plagg screeched then yowled in alarm when Ziggy charged past him after he dodged, headbutting and piercing a wall with her horns. He screamed and fled as fast as he could. Those two were terrifyingly protective of their counterparts! Even Stompp wasn't like this?


	7. Tranquil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7: Tranquil

It was different now.

Unlike with Gabriel, Nooroo did not need to worry about contacting her siblings. She did not need to worry about her powers causing irreversible damages. She did not need to worry about hurting the Chosens of her siblings.

She did not need to worry about being in the hands of a villain.

Nooroo and Duusu were free.

Of course, Duusu was having counseling sessions with the Guardian and Sass because of his bipolar emotions due to a cracked Miraculous, but Fu and Marinette had fixed it and Duusu was getting better.

The Butterfly Kwami was getting better, too. Nooroo was no longer flinching at shadows. She was using her powers for Champions to assist in enhancing the mer-city of Miracula. No one was being injured by the Champions and she was so happy about it-she had cried the first time of being used for good, Akumatizing Ivan into Stoneheart so he could assist in rebuilding parts of a sunken shipyard for a new and improved orphanage.

And now Nooroo was currently resting and recharging for the next time she could assist the citizens of Miracula-

"Nooroo?" Came a soft voice from her room and the Butterfly twisted in her nest, peering up at Juleka as the mermaid lazily swished her deep plum colored tail.

"Yes, Miss Juleka?"

A faint smile tugged at Juleka's lips, copper eyes peaceful. "Are you busy? I was about to start on making some nail ink for Mylene."

"That sounds like fun. What ink will be the base?" Nooroo asked, rising from her nest to land on Juleka's shoulder. 

"Sea hare. Tikki will need to purify the toxins of course, but Mylene wanted to see if we could not dye the ink with seaweed..."

Yes, it was different now. It was a time of serenity and Nooroo was grateful to her saviors that she no longer had to fight for evil.


	8. Heroic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8: Heroic

After taking in a deep breathe, Mylene-now-Douce Souris dove into the cavern with only a couple glow in the dark fishes in a small jar. She squinted briefly into the still too dark cavern then double checked she had Orikko and Longg with her. 

"Are you two ready?" She asked, a little uncertain about doing her own unification.

"Of course," Orriko cooed at her, settling on her thumb and Longg nodded from where she was perched on Douce Souris's forearm.

"Alright then... Multitude!" Throwing the jump rope as much as she could overhead, the familiar grey light lit up the cavern and she was splitting into three just like she willed. Soon, she activated the other kwamis.

Douce Dragonne let a flicker of magically non lethal electricity appear, bouncing around the cavern and Douce Poule used that to set up little spheres of light on the stalactites to see better. A startled cry came from an area further in and Douce Souris swam closer and smiled. 

Gently, "August?"

Bright green eyes lifted and widened upon seeing her. "Y-you... you're one of those heroes," August stuttered, wiping at his eyes and the three parts gathered closer, all being careful.

"That we are," Douce Poule agreed and glowed a little. "Come on, why don't we get out of here? Your mom is waiting."

"O-okay," he said and accepted a slightly smaller hand from Douce Dragonne, swimming beside her. Douce Souris followed close behind, gathering the fish jar on the way. Douce Poule took up the back to ensure the light remained until they were all out.

When they were out, Douce Souris dropped the special power and watched, smiling warmly as August reunited with his mother. A nudge to her side had her glancing at her husband.

"Good job," he murmured and she beamed, wiggling closer to his side.

"Cease squeaking," she said softly and her transformation dropped. Mullo joined Longg on her forearm with a happy noise. "I think that we all deserve some pastries, yes? Let's go to the Dupain-Cheng's."

Ivan kissed her head then called out to August and his mother, inviting them as well. "We can celebrate August being brave," he spoke casually. 

"But I was so scared!" The boy cried, his eyes tearing up a little. 

"That may be true," Mylene responded. "And yet you didn't panic, did you? You ensured we knew to come after all. You were brave in your waiting."

August looked at her with wide eyes. "Have you ever been scared like that?"

Mylene thought of the time she had been practicing Nino's play and had been scared into being akumatized. "I have. But my friends helped me." She smiled at him, wider, even as Ivan squeezed her shoulders. "And if you ever need anything, just say the word and I'll be there for you."

His mother cast her a grateful look even as August burst into happy tears.


	9. Best Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 9: Best Buddy

High five. Hand slide. Fist bump. Pinky touch.

Beaming, Wayzz settled on Nino's shoulder as the deep green tailed merman swum back to his mixing console. "How are you doing, Nino?"

His companion did not answer right away, taking to start playing music at a blaring level and eyed his sound booth. "Can you sense Trixx anywhere near here?"

Wayzz blinked at the rather odd question and tilted his head with eyes closing. "Hm... I do not sense any of my siblings nearby. Why ask?"

Nino grinned, eyes twinkling. Lifting an index finger he made a shushing noise and headed to where he kept his discs. He shuffled through them with ease, and with a quick look at the door, he pulled out a large beige clam and held it out to Wayzz, who had swum closer. Wayzz could not help the odd look he cast his human companion, but looked inside then oohed and aahed. 

Settled gently on a small sponge in the clam was a platinum band ring. It was completely smooth and for the jewel was a grandidierite gemstone. Actually it looked very much like...

Eyes going wide, Wayzz pointed at it in speechless question and Nino lit up, nodding fast. "I'm going to propose to Alya," he said and Wayzz _squealed_.

"Really?! Oh, she's going to love the ring!" He gushed, slamming into Nino's cheek to hug him. "You did get her parents' blessings, right? And Marinette's?"

His answer was a quiet chuckle. "I have and all of them are supporting me. Mari said it was about time, actually," Nino snickered, patting Wayzz and moving to hide the ring again. "I've already got it planned, just have to wait two more days."

"She's going to love all of it," Wayzz said certainly.

"Who's gonna love what?" Came a curious voice and Wayzz screamed when he saw it was Alya in the doorway (he DID NOT have a mouth filter) and zoomed off through the walls, intangible until he collided with Chloe.

"Ow! Wayzz, what the heck?!"

"Sorry," he warbled. "I was startled."

■■■■■

Alya stared where Wayzz had disappeared into the wall then turned to Nino, brow raised. "Do I want to know?"

Nino grinned oddly and swam closer, kissing her lightly. "Who knows? Wayzz can be weird sometimes."

She eyed him, sensing something off, but shrugged. "Have you seen Trixx? She took my inks." 

He made to answer when there was a furious scream followed by shattering and they stared into the hallway.

"Nevermind."


	10. Ashamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 10: Ashamed

"Noooooooo!" Marinette wailed in secondhand mortification, Alix glimpsing her watermelon pink tail writhing as its owner flailed beneath her work desk.

Alix cackled at her friend, her own white-blue tail the only reason she hadn't fallen onto the stone floor. "I don't see why you're so horrified," Alix choked out, clutching her middle. "After all, you couldn't even look Adrien in the eye until you found out he was Chat Noir!"

"Th-th-that's not the point!" Marinette howled and Alix cackled again. "My young human alter ego _wasted so much time-how is she ever going to get with Adrien?!_ She'll be an old maid by the time she can speak to him without messing up! Raaaaaagh!"

"Look on the bright side," Alix managed to sober herself a little, twisting on the seaweed hammock she was on. "You proposed first."

Marinette screeched and flailed her everything, making her desk shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... couldn't really figure out how to write Marinette? Hence this ending up more or a drabble or snippet. 
> 
> Also I figured that Burrow could tap into like, other dimensions sort of. Like, something caused merpeople to happen in one timeline/time dimension. Something like that anyway


	11. Outcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11: Outcast
> 
> The start of a six-part story from May 11th to May 16th.

Anyone who lived near the bay of Bonifacio knew of Lila Rossi, the harbormaster's daughter and those who did would know that she was rather... odd.

Just like any young individual of Bonifacio, she would listen to the stories the visiting sailors would tell. The stories that would be absorbed like a sponge and unlike the others of the sailors' audience, Lila _listened._ She listened and listened and listened, never tiring of the storytelling even if the stories were too dull or too exaggerated or mere repeats, _she listened to them all._

And longed.

Longed to see the oceans and seas the way the sailors did. Longed to experience the storms and the winds and the waves the way the sailor did. Longed to visit new islands outside of Corsica the way the sailors did. Longed to gather new trinkets and stories the way the sailors did.

Longed to adventure the way the sailors did.

However, according to her father Lila was still too young though to even think of going out to sea despite being twenty autumns and approaching her twenty-first. It was only because he did not want to tarnish his appearance that Lila was still free to roam among the sea faring travelers. She took an inch and extended it to a mile for all she could.

Journals upon journals upon journals were hidden unknowingly in Lila's hope chest. Journals full of not just the stories from the sailors, but sketches of the merman she had seen just the once and the colored flashing lights beneath the sea. Stories of an undersea island with merpeople of all sorts... including Lila.

That last part not true, obviously, but everytime she wandered the beaches, bare feet treading the hot sands with small ripples of water kissing her feet as she gathered up seashells and sidestepped skittering crustaceans, the yearning to explore the sea surged higher and higher like a tsunami wave.

Privately, Lila had always been discontent with her legs and feet. They had never felt right, like something else was supposed to be there. 

Those thoughts never failed to make her feel like the odd one out on Bonifacio. Yet, with the knowledge of merpeople being real, of _magic_ being real...

Well, maybe there was somewhere she belonged after all.


	12. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 12: Fury  
> 2/6

There was a chance... a very, _very_ high chance that Lila didn't think this through, she observed, apathetically distant as she clutched tight to a wall.

Had she been able to sneak off the island? Yes, she had.

Had it been because she disguised herself and played stowaway? Yes, it was.

Had her mistake been forgetting that even the _seas_ could have storms as well? Yes, very, very, _very_ much so.

It was a really good thing she had no motion sickness otherwise it would be worse.

She flinched in her spot where she was hiding below deck in the hold and squeaked when something cold touched her backside. Looking down, she grimaced at seeing bilgewater and muttered, "Lovely. Just freaking lovely."

Lila hoped the storm wouldn't last too long, she didn't want to be caught just yet. 

Hurrying into motion, she recalled an unused room just one level above the hold and grabbed her two bags-one of her clothes, identity paper, and money and the other holding food and fresh water. She stepped onto the stairs leading up and out of the water then squeezed the water from her boots after taking them off. Her arm strength wasn't that good, but she thought she got the majority of it out.

A quick glance showed no one in sight when she peeked out and darted across the hall to the-blessedly!- unlocked room. Her socks didn't leave any prints behind so she was assured she wouldn't be caught.

The room was dark except for the porthole, but she merely felt her way around. She would deal with it happily for an adventure.


	13. Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 13: Alien  
> 3/6

Lila nearly screamed when the ship _rocked_ and almost went flying from the small nest she had made in the unused room. Her flask of water did go flying, though the cap was shut, thankfully.

Clutching at the wall, she struggled to free herself from her blanket and peer out the porthole. Why was the ship shaking? The storm had already passed so what...

Oh.

Oh, wow.

That was not a squid nor an octopus. 

_Was that a kraken?!?!_

_Those were supposed to be mythical creatures!_

Admittedly if merpeople and magic could exist then so could kraKENS-!

Screams from inside and above the ship covered hers as the kraken _lifted_ the ship from the ocean's surface and into the air. Ominous crunching noises sounded out as the ship was crushed in the kraken's tentacles and Lila could only scream and fall as the ship splintered into pieces, completely destroyed.

She blacked out upon hitting the ocean water.


	14. Adrift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 14: Adrift  
> 4/6

Lila whimpered, flinching at the bright light trying to blind her and buried her face in her arms. Her head ached and when she attempted to try and touch her head, her arms screamed in protest and she slumped on whatever bobbing surface she was on. It was actually cool to the touch and her face appreciated it. 

It had been... oh, two days? Two days since the kraken had broken the ship. Two days since she had woken among wreckage. Two days since she had become the sole survivor of the _MSV_ _Bonheur._

She had been able to scavenge some of the nonperishable, ready to eat food and fresh water, but the radio equipment had been destroyed. There was no way of contact and Lila had only been able to find waterlogged maps, completely useless. There was no way to find out where she was-she was completely lost!

One lucky break had been finding the many tubes of sunscreen and med kit. Lila had, thankfully, not been too injured, but her body was sore from when she forced herself to look over the ship remains. Her head hurt from something still and even having a blanket cover her head did nothing to stop the sun from attempting to blind her.

A dry sob left her as she curled up beneath the tarp and blanket she had grabbed. Her father was right, she should have just stayed on the island.

⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

Deep below, a pair of black eyes opened with the sensation of a lost soul on their tongue.

A lost _merchild_ soul.

How rare.

Perhaps it was time to... appear again. And with luck, the reward would of a Chosen of their own.


	15. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 15: Rescued  
> 5/6

Flippers paddling determinedly, the small and ancient aquatic being swam towards the lost merchild, studiously ignoring the worried voice of two old friends.

"Crabby, please, won't you tell us what is wrong?" Fu asked, huffing a little as he and Marianne swam after the Kwami of Transformation, a small glowing electric blue damselfish that had been dormant for eons.

"Don't you feel her?" Crabby snapped angrily, focusing on the blinding light from above. "Honestly, you are a _Turtle_ Chosen, you should be able to sense her!"

Fu frowned, taking Marianne's hand so the elderly yet strong woman could tow him along, her green-yellow tail flicking strongly behind her. She really was amazing... 

He closed his eyes and focused, his senses first on the gentle aura of his new wife and then Crabby's prickly aura. Distantly, he felt those of Miracula then those of the creatures both near and far from them. And as they were swimming upwards, he extended his senses that way...

Grey eyes flew open as he gasped. "Oh!"

"Now he gets it," Crabby growled then gave up on waiting for the couple and shot upwards.

⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

Her legs had given up on her. The tarp had vanished sometime ago and the blanket was too soaked with salty seawater to deal with having over her body. Any food had been eaten, whether by her and bird she didn't know, having blacked out more than once to be healthy. Flasks had been emptied... maybe a day ago? She wasn't keeping track anymore. And her stomach kept growling, but the sound seemed to be getting weaker. 

It was hard to even open her eyes.

Lila Rossi was going to die. That was obvious and she had not idea whether or not she would find relief in it. Would she still be able to view new places in the afterlife? She hoped so.

Green eyes were fluttering shut, just managing a smidge when a very faint splash sounded near her. Two more, louder ones, sounded out and she squinted.

Her vision was blurry, but she thought she could make out an elder couple. But that couldn't be possible-why would they be in the sea anyway?

"Oh, my," a low feminine voice murmured and something brushed her cheek. "Fu, Crabby, what do we do?"

A high pitched voice answered, sounding rather surly. "Isn't it obvious? We must heal her..."

Her vision faded, the voices following as her eyelids lowered.


	16. Deity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 16: Deity.  
> 6/6 Lila's human-mermaid saga is complete

To say she was surprised when she woke up would be a lie, having expected to die.

To say she was very freaked out when a talking blue fish suddenly zoomed into her face wuld definitely have to be a lie.

The screech that tore out of her vocal cords and up her throat had her coughing hard and curling onto her side on the sponge-????-bed she was laying on.

A scoff came from above and she managed to turn watery eyes on the fish. "Well, you seem find to me. Welcome to the sea of the living, lost one."

"S-sea?" Lila managed to sputter out and saw something flick out of the corner of her eye. She trailed it with a gaze and her heart missed a beat as she stared.

Trembling, she sat up and reached out to touch shimmering sunset orange scales, smooth beneath her fingers. Warm at the touch, they felt like textured glass or sequins but less thin and more thicker, malleable just so, and she could _feel_ it, like they had taken place of her fleshy human legs. They lead down further into a more yellow shade.

"W-what... how....?" Wide green eyes tore away from the tail and turned beseechingly upon the damselfish.

"I am Crabby, the unbound Kwami of Transformation, third oldest of all Kwami. And you, lost one, are my Chosen," they announced with a smug smirk.

Lila didn't quite understand what they meant with the whole kwami or oldest, but her mind was too stuck on one thing for her to get her mind away from- "But you're not a crab, you're a fish!" She blurted out then smacked her palms across her mouth, mortified. That was just like the first time she lied, her mouth forgoing a filter!

Yet Crabby just seemed smugly amused. Then their scales began to shift and she gawked. Scales turned into a crab shell, legs replacing fins, and the tail vanished completely. Once the morphing was over, a crab with pincers crossed took Crabby's place and they asked arrogantly, "How about now?"

Eyes widening even more she reached out and they let her take them into her palms, fingers analyzing the being. "How is this possible?" She inquired faintly, awed.

"I am a Kwami, a ancient deity, one who isn't permanently tied to a Miraculous accessory unlike all my brethren. My Embodiment is Transformation. I can Transform anything and everything I wish. And you, lost one, are my Chosen, the only being alive who is compatible with my powers," Crabby informed her, shifting back into a damselfish and she let go.

"I don't understand," she said blankly.

"Have you ever felt like you didn't fit in? Your human legs were just off to you?" They asked and she nodded with eyes wide. She had and more. "That's because you are not a human, you are a mermaid." They frowned. "It happens sometimes, souls getting mixed in the reincarnation cycle, but rarely like this. Human souls being born into a mer body or mer souls into a human body-those are my Chosens. They don't fit in, they want to see _everything_ , and they need change. You are my latest in centuries." Crabby grinned, which was just odd and more than a little terrifying with how they stared at her. "Do you know what that means?"

She could only stare in growing dread, their smile widening. 

"It means I get to personally train you."

Why did 'train' sound more like torture? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how hard it was, trying to find a proper light blue fish with a PROPER for the earrings that are possible Miraculous in the show?
> 
> It was hard. Really hard. I don't want to do it again.
> 
> AND THIS CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER WAS A BRAT. I GOT IT MORE THAN HALFWAY WRITTEN, THEN THE TAB REFRESHED AND I LOST IT. I. LOST. THE WORDS.
> 
> If it is at all weird, that is why.


	17. Crustacean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 17: Crustacean

"Is it this one?"

"No."

"This one?"

"No."

"Uhh.... what about this one?"

"No."

".... this?!"

"... Kim, that's a mollusk."

"Oh... what are we looking for again?"

Max turned away from the reef to squint at his lover. Kim stared back, grey eyes innocently wide then laughed when Max lobbed a mussel at him. "Being stupid isn't a good look on you," Max chided and turned away, his lips twitching faintly. "We're looking for remipedes, the long almost invisible sea centipedes. It's for Madam Marianne, remember? She wants to come up with an antivenom."

"Mmmm..... oh! I think that's when Rose challenged me to a duel!" Kim exclaimed and twisting his brown and gold streaked tail towards Max's deep brown one.

Letting their tails touch briefly, Max continued his search carefully. "You're exasperating," he murmured, smiling wider.


	18. Wreckage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 18: Wreckage

"So this is the ship the new mermaid was on?" Ivan wondered and Nathaniel gave a distracted nod in answer. The larger man sighed as Nathaniel began prodding away at the ship ruins then completely vanished. "Hey, don't forget we need to try and find Lila's things!"

"Yeah, yeah," came the faint reply and Ivan rolled his eyes.

The deconstructor dove down himself, testing the wood of the ship. It had been cracked in half from the kraken Lila had mentioned-which was a little concerning, seeing as krakens usually stared in deep saltwater, but if Miracula was a magical mer hub and they were attracted to magic, well-and he swum into the other half to see the keel was still splintering. He would need to ask Tikki to fix it if they wanted to reuse the ship.

Along the walls of the ship were distorted wood planks, splinters either sticking stubbornly to the planks or floating to the bottom of the boat. Lila had said she had been in the stern of the boat so he went there, counting the rooms. Making it to the room she had stowed away in, he winced a little at seeing the damage.

It was a good thing Fu and Marianne had saved her, the room was a wreck.

He tugged on the magical serpent scaled gloved Marinette had made and began digging. More often than not Ivan had to force metal into a more compacted shape, it all being bent or broken or even shattered. The wood was easier to handle, one box having survived and being stuffed with the broken parts that could fit. 

At long last-he didn't know the time-, Ivan found a human bag with clothes inside and a flask with an inscription on it. Cradling it, he checked the other rooms and didn't find anything Lila would find of use though he would tell her when he got back. Now, he went to find Nathaniel.

And find him he did.

"Really, Nath?" Ivan sighed, exasperated.

"What? Don't you think the others would want these?" Nathaniel defended rather weakly, covered in dripping necklaces, rings, and way to many bracelets lining his arms.

"In the words of our chieftess, you're ridiculous," Ivan informed and started to swim back to Miracula.

"Wait, Ivan, I need help! Ivan!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I fell asleep. Expect the next chapter soon.


	19. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 19: Wrath

It crept over her like goosebumps on her skin. 

Stopping in going through her bag and showing human styled clothing to Marinette, Lila twisted on her tail to stair at the far wall of the Fu's cavern. "Crabby," she called, squeezing a shirt that was in her hands. "Do your Chosens have a sixth sense?"

Crabby looked away from the necklaces they had been searching through with a disgruntled look on their face. "Some can, it comes with being able to transform into animals. Why-"

Lila shrieked, reeling back in Marinette as something slammed through the wall. The other was holding her tightly as they crashed into stone floor, Marinette's arm over her face protection. 

When things stopped falling, Lila opened a slotted eye and slowly sat up with Marinette still holding her close. She paled when she saw a large eye on her. "M-Mari, Nath," she squeaked, holding onto the other mermaid. "I don't think he likes survivors."

Marinette growled, clutching her tightly. "Well, tough. You're one of us now, so he'll just have to deal. Tikki, Spots On!"

"Orikko, Sunrise!" Nathaniel yelled, shooting out of the remains of the jewelry table. "Get out of the city, hurry!"

The Ladybug themed mermaid didn't reply, pulling out her yo-yo even as she grabbed Lila and Crabby. She called the rest of the team. "We've got a situation! 15-16 arrondissement! Crabby, can she transform yet?"

"No!" The fish kwami nearly screeched. ""It's only been three days, you pest, she still needs to settle as a mermaid!"

"I can still play bait?" Lila offered in a high pitched squeak. "M-maybe with Nino?"

"Good idea." She snapped into her yo-yo, "Carapace is need ASAP, hurry!"

Lila shrieked when a tentacle flew by and Marinette used her yo-yo to pull them out of the way. "I REGRET! I REGRET I REGRET I REGRET!!!"

🐝🐝🐝

Queen Stripey shot through the fifteenth arrondissement, Howler having the civilians evacuate even as the kraken was being lead from the city. 

She swung her trompo wide and latched onto a pillar, using it to fling herself past it and slammed into Corbeau, knocking them both out of the way of a furious tentacle. "Okay, so I know Lila mentioned a kraken, but seriously?!"

Corbeau grunted and hooked his scythe on a rock before they went flying too far to guard Lila and Ladybug. "Think we have to kill it?" He asked her, eyeing the kraken and she made a face.

"How would we do it?" They made faces at each other before splitting up and tag teaming the sides even as other joined them.

🦀🐟🦀

Lila wailed as Carapace swung her around and out of reach. "This isn't what I meant a baaaaiiiit!"

"Sorry, dude," the turtle hero apologized, racing away and further into the deep. "But we don't know if it's possible to kill it or even okay to kill it!"

Crabby squeaked as they were smushed further between the two mers and Lila shrieked. "That doesn't make me feel better!"

The two Mars screeched when Carapace's ball shell was smacked and sent them flying down into the abyss. Crabby wanted _off this ride, please and thank you._

🐉🐉🐉

Ryuko slammed into the kraken once everyone was a large distance away, her lightning crackling through them and paralyzing the beast. She gave it a while them backed away, turning her body back to flesh and scales.

The kraken dropped through the water, twitching slightly.

She turned to her colleagues, taking in the haggard appearances and Lila's awed one as she looked at Ryuko.

"That was sad," Ryuko observed. "Why didn't you just paralyze it?"

There were more than a few screeches of indignation that went ignored as Ryuko swam over to pull Lila from a pale Carapace. "Let's get you two back to Fu's, he'll want to check on you."

"O-okay," Lila stuttered, her face turning red. Ryuko looked at her oddly before towing her back to the city with Crabby in her arms.

🐞🐞🐞

"... did we just get ditched to clean this up?" Chat Noir wondered from where he had been dropped upside down over a rock.

"... I think so, Kitty," Ladybug answered blankly. Blinking, she tossed her yo-yo up for a Lucky Charm and glared at the very obvious sword. "Does this mean we could have killed it?"

There were several groans as they looked at the charm.

"Can we still kill it?" Bunnyx wondered. "Cuz I vote for the eyes."

"Was that a pun?" Chat squawked indignantly and he fell off the rock, yelping.

Ladybug sighed heavily and yelled, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Ladybugs appeared in a red glow and zoomed around all of them and she noticed they swarmed the kraken. Pushing herself up, she watched in disbelief as a small octopus took its place while a grey miasma was leached away by the ladybugs.

"It was an octopus?!" The unhappy shrieks rang out and many kwamis snickered in the back of their Chosen's minds.


	20. Ancestors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20: Ancestors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They and them for Crabby.  
> Xe and xir for Marc.

Marc wrote down what Crabby said and looked at the kwami again. "So, including Lila now, you've only had 7 Chosens?"

"Yep. Over the course of five thousand years, the more common kwami like those of the Zodiac, usually has had around maybe 150 Chosen depending on who was needed. The Wu Xing elements have, oh, I think at least 75. And Tikki and Plagg have at least 20. That is all, of course, depending on the events going on at the time. Common kwamis are more active than the Yin-Yang, able to be more active and not interfere with the Balance. Same with any of the Wu Xing elements." Crabby paused and chewed on a water chestnut. "The Yin-Yang are usually out when something magically huge is going down or a Miraculous has been taken for evil, throwing the Balance off."

"What about you?" Marc inquired as xe wrote, then backtracked what xe said. "I mean, if it isn't too much."

"Eh. I usually just tell my Chosens about their abilities, so this is fine. I, unlike my brethren, am not fully bound to a Miraculous accessory. That's because I am the kwami of Transformation and that means I deal with anything and everything Transformation, including how the Miraculi give the wielders the ability to transform and wield the kwami's powers. I enable the wielders the ability to transform, which is in every Miraculi, while the respective kwami gives the wielder their respective abilities." Crabby seemed to smirk in smug satisfaction. "That's why I am unbounded fully. I need to always be active so the transformations can take place and thus always in a semi-spirit state."

Xe frowned a little, lowering the quill. "Does that mean Lila will end up in a similar state?"

Crabby scratched a fin. "Not quite. She'll become more of a demigod with the ability to shapeshift once we fuse together. That stuff is more related to my Chosens' abilities, so I can't say much on it. Although I can mention that mers or humans that are lost in the other's reincarnation cycles are typically mine because they aren't in the right body and hence needing me to track them down after sensing them." A dark cast came over their face. "I missed a possible Chosen once and it was not good. There's a reason why Transformation is the third dangerous after Creation and Destruction."

"Then it's a good thing I was found then, yes? Marc, Nathaniel asked me to pass these onto you," Lila spoke from the garden entry and smiled as she swam near with a crate of-were those clams?

"Clams?" Xe wondered, lifting one from the box in confusion.

The young mermaid scratched at Crabby's fin, earning a happy noise. "I don't know," she confessed. "I think he mentioned something about describing them? Xuppu and Fluff were acting up again."

"Were Kim and Alix acting up again?" Marc questioned, smiling wryly at he bemused nod.

Lila looked at Crabby then Marc. "Are you two only archiving Chosens?" The duo nodded and she clasped her hands, aiming wide pleading eyes at Crabby. "Can you tell us about my predecessors? I mean, are the current Chosens reincarnations of previous ones?"

Crabby made to answer then paused, blinking and focusing on the two mers thoughtfully. "Now that you mention it... many of Ziggy's old Chosens did end up with Orikko's... and mine were usually born on isolated islands... I would need to ask the others. It is a known fact that Ladybugs and Black Cats ended up as soulmates, whether or not they were romantic, but I don't know for sure about the others. Excuse me." They zoomed away, leaving Marc and Lila to stare after.

A sigh escaped Lila and she drooped onto the table. "Sorry, Marc," she apologized. "I didn't think they would just leave like that." She glowered after her kwami. "I just want some answers, it's been nearly two weeks and they haven't mentioned transforming."

"Well, we all do need to make sure no more krakens will pop up," xe pointed out. "Master Fu and the kwamis don't know why the kraken went after you unless it's from all the heavy magical residue on you from Crabby transforming you."

She pouted. "You're too logical." Lila shot upwards then, bewildered. "Did any of my predecessors go through this, too, or is it just me? I need to go ask-bye, Marc!"

Xe waved at her oblivious back and turned to xir writing. Maybe Ziggy would be willing to answer some more questions on xir predecessors. It would be nice to archive it for the future.


	21. Futuristic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 21: Futuristic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late! Got distracted again.

"How much sleep has he gotten, exactly?" Kim asked, peering in on his lover as he did something that included a large thing of sea glass and clam shells.

"I do not know for sure," Kaalki answered from his shoulder, huffing. "He's been living off of those odd energy boosters from Marinette, though."

Kim straightened, more than a little concerned now. "Those caffeine ones?!" He hissed.

Kaalki blinked at him. "Are there other ones?" The tiny kwami shrugged at his look. "Mers are odd, always making new things. How am I to keep track of it all?"

Grey eyes narrowed-

"Kim!"

Max's suddenly too close voice made them flinch and turn towards the spectacled merman.

"What's up, babe?" Kim asked, accepting the closed clam shell with bemusement.

"Take that to the throne room and don't open it," Max ordered, gently steering Kim away from the workroom and vanishing back inside.

Baffled, Kim swam to the throne room, dodging waitstaff and cleaning staff all the while. Kaalki kept her perch on his shoulder with ease. "I wonder what it is," she mused, eyeing it deeply in curiosity. She was just like Max, always seeking knowledge. Part of why she wanted fabulous people as her Chosens-they were able to find or make any new knowledge she could absorb.

"I think we'll see," Kim said, looking over the tan and pink clamshell as they neared the throne room. Once there, he slid through the beaded doorway and waved at Chloe and Luka, the blonde dozing to her lover's music.

"Hey, Kim, Miss Kaalki," Luka greeted, smiling at the duo as they approached the throne. His finger continued to smoothly strum on his shell guitar.

"Yo. Busy day?" Kim asked and Chloe seemed to have dozed off fully, rolling off of her throne with a yelp and a groan. She growled when Kaalki floated over to use her hair as a seat, lightly settling in the open space of the smaller crown Chloe wore for informal days. "I'll take that as a yes. Either of you know what Max has been up to? He gave me this for some reason."

Chloe lifted her head and Luka looked over, both of their eyes thoughtful. The musician seemed to have an idea, leaning forward-

 _Vzzz_

Kim nearly dropped the shell in surprise when it vibrated on his palm. "Whoa!" The three joined him, Chloe crawling onto his shoulders like a crab and Luka floated serenely to his side.

"Open it," the two females urged and blonde strands tickled his shoulders.

Resisting the urge to brush it off, he gently opened the clam and blinked when Max's face appeared on yellow tinted sea glass, expression set in 'mad scientist' mode. Dark eyes lit up and Max seemed to cackle. "It works! Guys, Kaalki, can you hear me clearly?"

"We can," Luka answered. "What is this, exactly?"

Max lit up and Kim nearly swooned-Chloe tugging his hair stopped that. "I'm going to call it a clam shell communicator, shellcom for short. It's so those without Miraculi or magic mirrors can communicate instead of needing to send messengers or letters! I got the idea from something Tikki mentioned when she had a human Chosen."

"Those would come in handy if they were larger, too," Chloe observed, almost falling forward as she leaned towards the shellcom. "If you need any help-and the need to do healthy things-I can find some people to help out."

"Yes please!" Noticing Max was going to babble about it, he passed the shellcom to Chloe and she swam back to her throne distractedly.

"I'd apologize for distracting her," Kim began. "But seeing as she's also talking to my other half..." The two shared wry grins.


	22. Ablaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 22: Ablaze

Alya and her mother watched in horrified awe as the twins panicked, racing back and forth in the kitchen of their humble cavern, screaming.

"Manman?"

"Yes, Alya?"

"We are underwater, right?"

"Yes, Alya, we are."

"Then how..." For the first time since finding out her best friend was Ladybug, Alya could not find her words nor the will to find out just how what was happening was indeed happening. 

"I have no idea."

They continued to watch the fire somehow burning their stew heating bowl and counter.

"I... think I should call Kagami," Alya said after Etta threw something into the flames that made if go even higher.

"Please do," her mother replied blankly and a glance at her showed she was smiling placidly at her burning kitchen. _Oh noooo...._

Alya fled from the cavern, calling upon her transformation. Her mother was _terrifying_ when it came to her kitchen. She hoped the knives survived at least.


	23. Siren Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 23: Siren Song.

The sound vibrated in her eardrums, rushing through her veins and making her feel light with rhapsody as she swung slowly in the hammock of Miracula's major gardens.

Words were never needed, just a simple sweet and sour melody that was _theirs_ , and this one encompassed more than just a conversation.

His compliments, her grouching, his complaining, her reassuring, his questioning, her agreements.

A muffled yelp escaped the musician, but went ignored as she squeezed his cheeks and peppered him had with kisses.

"Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes-" She rambled in between kisses and he laughed, tugging her into his lap and placing his guitar to the side. "Always yours-"

At that he pulled away with a laugh. "I hope not," he told her, eyes gleaming mischievously as he squeezed her wrists. "I do want kids."

Her breath caught at the very idea and she felt tears burn in her eyes. "Yours and theirs," she corrected, kissing him again.

"Ours," he murmured against her lips.

🐝🐍🐒🐍🐝

Sass yelped when Pollen shoved him off the ledge they were sitting and eavesdropping on, blanching at the tiny Quebec's dark look. "And you said Luka shouldn't play his proposal," she buzzed unhappily and he wilted.

"I'm a snake," he reminded her weakly. "You know snakes mate differently than humans."

"And queen bees mate and kill their mates, yet you don't see me interfering with Luka and Chloe's mateship," Pollen said sharply. "You undersized snakeskin."

Xuppu popped up from a banana plant, eyes alert with _mischief_ and demanded, "Are we making fun of Sass? 'Cuz I'm willing to help."

Both male kwami groaned as Pollen punted them head first into the sand, muttering darkly. _"Males."_


	24. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 24: Treasure

"Eeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Is he even breathing?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeee!"

"I have no idea."

"Eeeeeeeeeeee!"

"I feel like we should ban him...."

"Eeeeeeee- _dont you even think about it_!" Marc reeled back into xir husband in surprise at the scary glowing look on Plagg's face as the kwami latched onto a ruby gold necklace. " _Touch the shiny and you'll lose random letters in your writing!"_

Marc sputtered even as Adrien and Nathaniel laughed.

"C'mon, Plagg, Marc didn't mean _permanently_ , just until Marc and Nathaniel can ensure that there are no crystals." Adrien paused then smirked at his partner. "Of course, Nino _could_ always stick you in a barrier again."

Plagg gaped and sputtered then just completely swooped up the treasure chest and zoomed off with it. "Piiiiiiigtaaaaaaiiiils! They're bullying me!"

The trio gaped as the kwami of Destruction stole the recently acquired chest then yelled in unison.

"Plaaaaaagg!"


	25. Shark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 25: Shark

Tikki watched as Triton, Lila's alter ego, chased a panicked Adrien and Kim around the training yard.

As of the moment, Triton was in the form of a blue leopard shark and Tikki thought she was having a little too much fun in chasing the two males around.

"When do you think she'll be tired?" Kagami asked curiously as she settled on a ledge above the training yard, her sword being sharpened.

"Maybe half an hour or less," Tikki answered after looking over Triton. "Crabby's Chosens usually have to nap for an hour or so after their first transformation and power activation. Double the amount after if they had a species change."

"Hmm." 

The kwami tilted her head curiously at the intrigued glint in the mermaid's eyes. "What is it?"

"I wonder if I could spar with her as a swordfish," Kagami murmured, half to herself.

Giving her a blank stare, Tikki shook her head in amusement. Mers and humans were so odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triton like Poseidon's son. I couldn't find any myths with shapeshifting female deities, so Triton was chosen as the son of a shapeshifting god and a merman.


	26. Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 26: Shore

Dry sand was _weird_. It stuck to his hands and just felt _gross._

"Why am I here?" He asked, twisting back under the water to wipe the sand off easier.

His companion gave him a bland look before looking down at his book. "Because Chloe wanted to know if any humans were lurking on the shores near us for any reason, like looking for the ship Lila was on."

"That doesn't explain why _I_ am here, Jalil," Xavier complained, letting himself sink lower in the water.

"You owe her a favor, remember? Besides, you could be looking with Jagged," Jalil answered coolly and Xavier blanched. 

"Why Ragged Stone?!" He squawked in dismay, shooting up and tugging at Jalil's arms.

The historian sighed. "Because _both_ of you owe her favors. Honestly, you owe more favors to a lot of people who could make you do ridiculous things. Be glad it's just this."

Xavier made a face and looked up towards the sandy shore and surface. "But are we clear? I didn't see anyone."

Jalil sighed even heavier and closed his book with a _snap_! "Fine, let's go."

The blond perked up at the idea of no more sand and caught Jalil by the arm. "Sweet! Let's go!"

"He-ey! Slow down! Xavier!"

"No way, I want to sleep!"


	27. Punk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 27: Punk

"Hmm...

Marinette stuck her tongue out, smoothing out the knot that was being a little too stubborn.

"Hmm..."

She really needed to find a way to fix seams, why were they being so STUBBORN?

"Hmm..."

"Chloe," Marinette sighed, lifting her head away from the shirt she was adjusting. "Is there a reason why you're humming so loudly?"

"What?" Chloe blinked as she looked up from the sketchbook containing the wedding dresses for her friends and teammates. The blonde looked at her cluelessly. "I have been?"

"For a while, yeah. What's wrong? Do you not like the dress?" Marinette asked, concerned.

Blonde brows furrowed. "Well." Chloe stopped short, scowling nothing. "I want something that matches Luka's aesthetic."

Marinette blinked at her in quitpet confusion, motioning her on.

"His style is a little punk and a little goth, right? Is their any way possible you could make a dress like that?" Chloe asked, practically in one breath.

The designer's mind began whirling and she dropped the shirt, reaching for the sketchbook. "Tell me what you have in mind."

That got a furious screech from the chieftess who flailed herself angrily off the chaise. "How the Seven Hells am I supposed to know?! I just know I want that and my damn chiffon skirt!"

Grey eyes blinked slowly. "Okay... let's start with that then."


	28. Bestial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 28: Bestial

"WHAT?!?!?!" Came the distant scream that had Alya looking away from Marc's Fox archive.

"Methinks the poor lass has found out," Adrien observed distractedly and yelped when his pen got stuck on his... thing. Some kind of journal that was made of thread, but she wasn't too sure-the blond was experimenting with some weird things.

"Most likely," she said in turn, tapping distractedly at the book with nails. "But she's luckier-or well, maybe unluckier, I guess since she'll have more animals to get traits from."

"Like your screaming?" Adrien gibed, green eyes sparkling and she rolled her eyes.

"And like you chasing after lights," she shot back, baring her teeth in a grin. "Run into anything recently?"

He scowled at her. "That happened _once_ , Alya."

"You fell off a parapet," Alya deadpanned. " _And_ nearly gave Chief Andre a heart attack."

"THAT WAS ONE TIME."

"What was one time?" Marinette asked, ducking into the room with a bunch of cream horns in her basket and Alya nearly lunged for her.

"Adrien going after lights," Alya answered, shoving a cream horn into her mouth soon after with a swooning hum.

"Oh, wow." Marinette set the basket on the table, tapping her chin. "Yeah, that-that's happened a lot."

"Mari!" Adrien gasped, clutching his chest in betrayal and Alya almost choked on a horn when Marinette bopped his nose.

"Sorry, Chaton, but it's true." She looked at what he had been working on. "Is that supposed to be a nest?"

Alya cackled as Adrien flustered, flailing hard enough to knock him off his seat.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO START EATING SPOON WORMS? WHAT ARE SPOON WORMS?! CRAB-CRABBY! DON'T SWIM AWAY FROM ME, WHAT ARE SPOON WORMS?!?!


	29. Orphan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 29: Orphan

It had been moons since she had been awakened. Moons since finding out about her husband attempting to get the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculi to fix her. Moons since finding out her husband had been hurting their son _(their son! Who had been Chat Noir!)_ and their beloved city. Moons since her husband had been exiled... and moons since she had chosen to join him, having requested Sabine Cheng to continue looking after Adrien. The woman would take of him just like she would any other and Emilie knew she could trust her.

Brushing a strand of hair behind an ear, she considered her husband as he eyed the reef they were passing over. He had gotten older. It may just be the light, but his hair seemed grayer, though she wouldn't dare mention it. Gabriel had always been picky about his appearance. And his face-again, it could have just been the light, but he seemed to have more wrinkles around his eyes. No doubt from squinting at his sketches-he loathed wearing glasses when he drew.

"Emilie?"

Green eyes blinked and she peered at her husband, seeing the thinly veiled concern in his eyes. "Yes, love?" Something like a whimper caught her hearing, but Gabriel regained her attention.

"Are you alright?" He asked, voice a little hesitant and she recalled the time from before her magically induced coma-back then, she hadn't just been coughing, she had been losing focus too much, to the point of hurting herself when her concentration vanished.

She touched his cheek as they swam up to each other and pressed their foreheads together. "I'm alright," Emilie reassured. "I was just reminiscing."

Gabriel leaned into her touch, unnaturally still for a moment then nodded, straightening. "If you're sure. I thought maybe we could visit Atlantis? Observe the territory."

"That sounds wonderful. Do you think they still have plays of old?" She wondered as they entwined hands and began swimming again. Again, something like a whine caught her attention and she looked around, puzzled.

"I would think so. Emilie, are you sure nothing is wrong?" Gabriel inquired, squeezing her and not fighting as she began swimming in another direction opposite of their target location.

"Do you not hear it?" She questioned him distractedly, eyes darting over the coral and the plants that resided among them. "I think-there!"

Releasing his hand, she dove towards a murky blue-green anemone and hovered over it. Sliding her hands through the wriggling plant, her fingers caught on something-something like cloth and she tugged it upwards, adjusting her grip as she did.

"Oh, my..."

Her husband helped her to steady the precious cargo in her arms, both bearing wide eyes as they shared stunned looks.

"Could this be a message?" She asked quietly, eyes lowering once more as she cradled the bundle, the cloth torn and messy, and traced a soft, round cheek.

"It could... Nooroo did wish that I learnt better from my mistakes," Gabriel confessed, wrapping his arms around her.

Deep green eyes like malachite stones opened as the young child yawned sleepily in her arms. Her breath caught as they observed her acutely, intensely. Her breath came back after the child observed Gabriel and her husband seemed to sway. Those green eyes fluttered shut. 

"Yes," Gabriel said quietly. "I think this is our second chance."

Emilie stared at the child, shifting to cover the boy's body more securely. "Felix. His name will be Felix."

_May he be lucky._


	30. Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 30: Pirates
> 
> Now for the epilogue, of sorts.

When the sirens went off, it had all of the Miraculous team confused and sharing looks.

Lila, the rookie, turned puzzled eyes on the more experienced members. "What is that?" She inquired and Marinette shared a look with Adrien, both lifting away from the table they were all gathered at.

"That's the akuma siren," Marinette answered, swimming towards the window to peer out.

"But Hawk Moth was defeated, right?" Lila looked at the others in confusion.

Chloe cooed at her innocent bemusement, ruffling the shapeshifter's hair. "Hawk Moth isn't the only trouble we've ever faced. Take the kraken for example."

"There are probably more, obviously, but the ones that stick out..." Luka trailed off and pointed up as they all swam out the window after Marinette and Adrien. "Pirates."

The youngest made an 'O' with her lips then lit up in gleeful hope. "Can I transform into a giant squid? I can hold the ship!"

"Just don't break it-Kagami can send them off with a harsh wind. Tikki, Spots On!" Similar calls rang out and the Miraculous team sped after the boat.


	31. Smartphone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 31: Smartphones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the journey of Mer Miracles!

Rose was squealing in delight as she twisted an turned. "This has to be the coolest akuma to happen yet!" She cried, gleeful.

Juleka cast her girlfriend a soft smile, admiring the brilliant rose pink tail that had replaced her legs. Copper eyes switched to her own tail, a gorgeous plum color that was just plain rad. "It really is," she agreed then looked up at a startled squawk and winced as XY (the popstar had somehow gotten stuck with their group) knocked into Luka and the two were entangled in an unfortunate embrace.

"Let go of me!" The blond wailed, twisting and flailing them further in a bunch of ship ropes.

"Stop moving, you're tangling us further," Luka sighed with exasperation. 

She held back a laugh. Their situation was too funny for words.

A wail made her flinch and Kitty Section, XY, and Nino turned to Alya. The reporter was staring with teary eyes at her phone and her lips trembled as she aimed her cell at them. "It's soaked, I can't take any pictures or videos. This is so not cool!"

"Good!" XY shot back. "I don't need anyone seeing me like this, what would my fans think?"

"You have fans?" Ivan wondered and this time Juleka did laugh, quiet of course. 

Her memory would have to suffice until she could draw it or Nathaniel could. And seeing Luka accidentally grope XY, both boys now completely horrified, she would give some _very_ explicit detail. Maybe she could even have it painted and framed. The goth smirked at the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone know where to find June writing prompts?


End file.
